


Alchemical Souls

by hazel333



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: Haru was unlike anyone Makoto had ever met. Though as breathtaking as the ocean in looks, Haru was as expressive as a rock. He didn't care about anything that didn't affect him, and even then he usually didn't care. This apathy was what caused him to lose his soul ring at a young age, and he had never bother to look for it.





	Alchemical Souls

**Author's Note:**

> For [Starry](http://starstruckscribbles.tumblr.com). I hope you like it!

     To be honest, Makoto didn't think about his soulmate often.

     Everyone had a one. Sometimes soulmates met in childhood, and sometimes they met near the end of their lives. There was just no way of knowing when soulmates would meet. Moreover, soulmates rarely recognized each other right away, since their bond wouldn't be revealed until they fell in love. A silver ring, given to everyone at birth, would turn golden once a person had developed romantic feelings for their destined partner.

     Consequently, most people didn't wait for their soulmate. They didn't care if their ring remained forever silver, as long as they were with someone they loved.

     As a child, Makoto had been one of the few who wished to wait for his soulmate. Even as he entered adulthood, Makoto had kept that mindset. He was determined to find the one person that would be perfect for him.

     At least, until he had met Haruka Nanase.

     Haru was unlike anyone Makoto had ever met. Though as breathtaking as the ocean in looks, Haru was as expressive as a rock. He didn't care about anything that didn't affect him, and even then he usually didn't care. This apathy was what caused him to lose his soul ring at a young age, and he had never bother to look for it.

     Makoto had been mesmerised, and his fascination soon grew into something more as he got to know Haru. Taking that leap, Makoto had hid his ring away and asked Haru out on a date. To his pleasant surprise, Haru had agreed, and they had been dating for nearly a year.

     Makoto didn't need his soulmate. He had something much better in the man he loved.

     As such, when the young man stumbled across the box in which his ring was hidden, he felt no regret. Crouching down, he picked up the box with a fond smile, mind fluttering with curiosity, briefly wondering who would make the ring change colors. However, he felt no longing for what could be. Makoto was happy.

     Gentle fingers pride open the box. His green eyes widened in shock, and he breathed in sharply. Makoto felt his heart swell as his hand began to tremble. He fell back, landing on the floor with a loud thump. His right hand came up to cover his mouth as he held back soft sobs.

     The ring was golden.     

* * *

       _I'll be running late. Sorry! ^w^_

    Haru frowned, tossing the phone away with a huff. He had received the text earlier that evening, and it was quickly approaching eight o'clock, an hour after the time Makoto usually returned home. Haru had cooked mackerel for dinner, and it was going to dry out if his boyfriend didn't hurry. He knew Makoto would not mind if Haru went ahead and ate, but Haru would never do that. As much as it annoyed him, Haru would always wait for Makoto. It was always worth it.

     Though he had started to wonder if the wait was going to be worth it a year ago. It had taken Makoto a ridiculous amount of time to work up the courage to ask him out. Haru had known of Makoto's dream to meet his soulmate, but he had also noticed Makoto's stares and blushes. Haru was not a patient man, and he would have just solved the issue by slamming their lips together in an obvious cue, but Rin had insisted he wait for Makoto to make the first move.

     In the end, it had proved to be the right choice. Haru wouldn't change anything they had gone through, even the trials and troubles, for the world. It had lead them to where they were now, and Haru was the happiest he had ever been.

     There was a click as the door opened, and Haru jumped up. He walked with quick steps towards the door, and Makoto brightened upon seeing him. Makoto opened his mouth to speak a greeting, but Haru silenced him with a kiss. Makoto melted into the gesture, wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend.

     Once they parted, Haru tugged on Makoto's sleeve, guiding him to the dinner table. Makoto chuckled but followed obediently.

     The evening passed in a comfortable familiarity. The couple found themselves cuddling on the couch with a documentary about the ocean playing on the television. Haru felt like he wanted to stay like this forever, and he fully intended to indulge in that feeling as long as possible.

     Unfortunately, Makoto did not share that sentiment. The larger man would not stop twitching and shifting. Finally, Haru had enough.

     "Makoto."

     "Hm?"

     "Either stop moving or tell me what's wrong."

     Makoto wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, especially when something was wrong. However, Haru wouldn't pressure him into sharing; he knew Makoto would share when he was ready.

     Apparently, Makoto was ready to share, as he gently nudged Haru off of him. Reluctantly, Haru complied, sitting up and turning to look at his boyfriend.

     Makoto took a deep breath. He pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

     Haru's heart skipped a beat.

     Ears and cheeks bright red, Makoto had a nervous smile on his face. "Haruka Nanase, I love you, and I want-"

     Haru interrupted him with a kiss. "Yes."

     Makoto grinned. "You didn't let me finish," he complained, "I had a big speech ready and everything."

     "Why?" Haru asked, "Simply asking is easier."

     Makoto snorted. "Proposals are supposed to be romantic, Haru."

     Haru shrugged.

     Still chuckling, Makoto pulled the ring out of its box. He took Haru's hand. The ring fit perfectly.

     Haru held his hand up, studying the ring in the light. His lips turned downward in a soft frown.

     "It's my soul ring," Makoto explained, "I had it resized to fit your hand."

     "It's gold."

     "Yeah."

     Glistening blue eyes turned to look at Makoto. Haru opened his mouth, but no words came out. He bit his lip, the soft skin barely indenting, before surging forward to seal their lips together.

     Makoto wrapped his arms around his fiancé, leaning into the kiss. He held his soulmate, determined to never let him go.


End file.
